


A night in Broadway

by UmiAzuma



Category: Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Broadway, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cats, Dumb musicals playlists, Gen, Grease - Freeform, Hairspray, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do what I want, Kristin Chenoweth POV, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Mutant Rights, My mother will kill me, Steve Rogers can sing, The chorus and the orchestra are mutants from Charles' school hush now, The little Captain who could, Wicked (Possibly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Kristin was here (besides curiosity), was that she really didn’t want some critic from the papers to tell her what they thought about this performance, she wanted to see it for herself, and she had little to do on that particular night, so it was okay to support someone who was just trying to start as a performer, though based on the museum’s information, this particular someone had performed many, many times before she was even born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: Overture (Grease)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not murder me.
> 
> I have a small "setlist" prepared, but you can suggest songs from musicals you like and I can check them out :3

You could say Kristin was curious. You would be right. She was. That was why she was sitting here tonight, in a (surprisingly) packed theater, the curtain on the stage was down, but the musicians could be heard, tuning their instruments.

 

The reason Kristin was here (besides curiosity), was that she really didn’t want some critic from the papers to tell her what they thought about this performance, she wanted to see it for herself, and she had little to do on that particular night, so it was okay to support someone who was just trying to start as a performer, though based on the museum’s information, this particular someone had performed many, many times before she was even born.

 

That’s probably the most interesting thing about the whole thing, no one imagined that the great Captain America would ever want to stand on a stage ever again, but apparently, he did, she’d read that Pepper Potts had worked her magic (because that woman was, indeed, magical) to make this happen for Captain Rogers, who apparently wanted just one performance and would probably just scratch this particular itch and go on his merry way through life. Huh, seemed like an entertaining thing to try, Kristin thought, and a lot of people only performed once and never did it again and were perfectly happy that way, so she guessed Captain Rogers was no different.

 

A man that could only be described as tall, dark and mysterious sat slowly next to her, on the reserved seat that had a small sign when she got there, he looked like he was checking out all the exits and making sure they were accessible before finally reaching a semblance of relaxation, but not too much.

“Don’t like theaters?” She asked, casually, a lot of people really weren’t fans of theaters. The man shrugged.

“Don’t like people… There’s too many.”

“I see.” She smiled, and she was probably encouraging enough because tall, dark and very handsome relaxed visibly. “Well hopefully none of them will bother you too much. And it’ll be a good exercise in trying to be less nervous in crowds.”

“My therapist says I need to go out more.”

“Well then there you go. I hope you can enjoy the performance.” She smiled again, and tall dark and handsome seemed to sink a little bit in his seat, muttering something that she couldn’t quite catch because the curtain rose and the music started.

 

It was the overture from Grease, and the stage was bare of any scenery, there were only some very young musicians, an equally young orchestra director and an equally young chorus group on one side. The stage lights were dim, and it was pretty obvious who was in the middle. Kristin grinned, he looked a bit nervous, but as tall and golden as always, and as soon as he opened his mouth, she knew she had made the right choice by coming here tonight.

 

Because Steve Motherfreakin’ Rogers was owning the stage like she hadn’t seen anyone do it in quite some time, the whole “aww shucks” personality he used for interviews seemed to have vanished and in its place was a true performer. On her side, tall, dark and mysterious was suddenly very interested. He looked awfully familiar too.

 

The lights moved to the chorus on the left side of the stage and half of the theater looked in shock as the group of singing teenagers had varied skin colors that didn’t look “normal” at all. One of them was completely green with absolutely no color in her eyes, black hair tied back in a neat bun and wearing a bright pink dress with sequins, and a boy had dark blue-ish skin, someone muttered something about mutants, but interestingly enough, no one moved, probably out of respect for the performers.

 

Upon staring a bit more, Kristin noticed that the musicians from the orchestra were also quite unusual, some of them, most of them looked very normal to her, there were only quite a few that didn’t look “normal” (that four armed kid was doing a great job directing the musicians too, Kristin was impressed), but apparently, as long as they all performed well, people didn’t seem too bothered by them.

 

The chorus was in perfect sync with Steve, who moved around the stage confidently and, at least to Kristin, looked like he had been born to be there, and surprisingly, he had a very pleasant voice. When he sang _Conventionality belongs to yesterday_ he turned his back to the crowd as if he were acknowledging the young chorus, and Kristin realized what he meant with that gesture. These boys and girls were considered unconventional, and they were the future of the world.

 

During the song’s small music break, Steve didn’t move, but the young chorus danced in their place, the light on them instead of on Steve, and Kristin wondered if he wasn’t doing this particular performance for them, if this wasn’t actually their song. Maybe it was, seeing as they continued to sing after the break and Steve provided just a few lines until the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overture for the "concert" is Grease, and can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYJgOt0RQfQ


	2. Track 2: I Dreamed a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the show continues :3

Surprisingly, no one stood and left (which was something a lot of people did when mutants were involved in something), apparently they respected Captain Rogers enough to stay and applaud the overture. A young girl with silver hair appeared with a chair and offered it to Steve, who accepted it and sat down, looking at the crowd and waiting for the applause to quiet down. He let out a long sigh after everyone had turned quiet.

“Hello!” He smiled and waved at the crowd, and a few people laughed. “All of you obviously seem to know me, if not, well, I’m Steve Rogers, a lot of you know me as Captain America, I was frozen for 70 something years and now I’m back to the land of the living and it’s been very, VERY confusing.”

 

The crowd laughed, and Steve did the same.

“I’ve been slowly catching up, I’ll get there eventually, I swear. Tonight I’m not going to be Captain America, tonight, I’m just Steve, a guy from Brooklyn who, surprisingly, after getting a serum to become the perfect soldier, discovered he could actually sing, something he wasn’t capable of doing before or he’d probably cough a lung in the process.” Steve looked at the crowd; some of them looked bothered by that comment. “Don’t look too bothered, I actually miss some of it, I mean I lived in the scrawny body for more years than I’ve lived in this one, I still can’t believe it’s mine.”

 

Steve shrugged and stood from his chair, and walked around the stage.

“I don’t want to bore you with things you already know; we’re here to have fun! But before that, let me tell you a little story. A few months after I was defrosted…” Steve made a face. “That sounds like I was a bag of meat that was taken out of the freezer and put in the kitchen sink with warm water! Anyway, a few months after I was alive again and the whole New York invasion happened, I was suddenly surrounded by people, but I didn’t really have any friends, you know? I was on my own most of the time.”

 

Steve made a sad face and some of the people in the crowd aw’d at him, he actually giggled.

“It has a happy ending, sort of, I swear! So one day my friend Natasha who was not actually my friend at the time and she’s there in the crowd somewhere, I’m sure, she asked me if I had anything fun to do on a Saturday night, I said ‘nope’, because I had nothing to do on a Saturday night and she said ‘okay then, you’re coming with me’, and I said ‘where?’ she said ‘I have tickets, for the theater, my boyfriend is busy and I have no one to go with’, and I said ‘well, okay, I have nothing better to do’, and oh, do I regret that decision…”

 

The crowd laughed, while Steve kept nodding and looking sad.

“I had NEVER been to a theater before. You gotta understand that I was very VERY poor before the war, and after, I was, well, frozen. So I’d never been to a theater, I’d never seen them from the inside, only rich people could do that. But I said ‘what the hell? Natasha has tickets, let’s take advantage of them!’ She took me to this very same theater, on Broadway, there were so. Many. Lights! You have no idea! And we went into the theater and we watched Les Misérables.”

 

Steve slumped back on his chair, and looked surprised. Kristin giggled, tall, dark and handsome next to her snorted.

“Wow! I cried. I cried so hard, you have no idea. And we made it a habit to go to the theater on the second Saturday of every month, and we’re running out of musicals so we just go and see the same ones over and over. Anyway, the first time I saw Les Misérables, it was a big shock to me, I knew the book, I had read the book, but somehow the musical made it seem so much more heartbreaking, particularly Fantine. Fantine became my favorite character; she spoke to me on a spiritual level. I had just woken up in a world that I didn’t understand, all my friends were dead or very old, and I was alone. That’s not how I imagined my life would be, so ‘I Dreamed a Dream’ became a song that hit too close to home. And I love it, it used to make me cry very much and I wasn’t able to listen to it without tearing up, but things have changed, I’ve grown, and life has become worth living again.

 

Now, I Dreamed a Dream has just become a song I’m very fond of, that’s why I’m singing it tonight.”

 

And with this, Steve put the chair a bit away, turned to the orchestra to see if they were ready, and then turned back to the crowd. And what a beautiful thing it was! Kristin sat there, marveled by the sweet voice that came out of Steve’s body, as he sweetly sang about a time when men were kind and love was blind, and when the world was a song and that song was exciting. Steve stood in the center of the stage, microphone in hand, as a lone harp and a few violins played in the darkness.

 

Kristin’s eyes filled with unshed tears as soon as Steve sang about dreaming a dream in a time when hope was high and life worth living, about dreaming a love that never died and a God that would be forgiving. His voice, unlike in the first song he sang, was soft and gentle.

 

 _Then I was young and unafraid,_ he sang,

_when dreams were made and used and wasted_

_there was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung no,_ a pause and a soft smile, _beer untasted_

 

Then suddenly, Kristin was startled when Steve’s voice turned deep as he sang about serpents that came at night (wasn’t it tigers?), with voices soft as thunder, and tall, dark and handsome next to her gripped his armrest, his eyes fixed in Rogers as his voice escalated, higher and higher, and it seemed to Kristin as if he were holding his breath the higher Steve’s voice went.

 

_He slept in summer by my side,_

_he filled my days with endless wonder_

The woman on Kristin’s left was already sobbing, and Steve had a sad smile on his face

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when winter came_

 

Tall, dark and handsome gripped his armrest a little harder, Kristin couldn’t see his hand, he was wearing black leather gloves, but she was certain his knuckles were probably white by now. On the stage, Steve sang that he still dreamed someone would come to him and they would live the years together, but there were dreams that could not be, and the woman on Kristin’s left sobbed even harder.

 

_I had a dream my life would be_

_so different from this hell I live in_

And Steve sounded so furious, and Kristin understood, because this young man had been frozen for 70 years but war and loss were still fresh in his mind

_So different now, from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

 

On the stage, the lone harp played the last notes of the song, tall, dark and handsome gripped his armrest still, and the woman on Kristin’s left sobbed even harder.

 

Steve let out a long sigh, and the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You COULD use this version of I Dreamed a Dream as reference.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrEu_F3lxW8


	3. Track 3: Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in a night! :D

The crowd stood up to applaud the performance, and Steve smiled.

 

When everyone sat down, he noticed the woman on Kristin’s left who was still sobbing a little, and bent a bit to approach her from the stage.

“Are you okay?” He smiled and the sobbing woman laughed and nodded, so Steve went back to the center of the stage. “The next month, after Les Misérables, we went to watch Wicked.”

 

The audience cheered, and so did Kristin, Steve laughed.

 

“Oh, I love Wicked! It’s a great show, it makes you laugh, it makes you sad, and it just has everything. And the first time I saw it, I figured my favorite character was probably Galinda.” Kristin laughed and Steve looked at her and grinned widely. “Oh, you remember Galinda, don’t you? She’s awesome. I thought ‘Well, Galinda looks like someone I know…’, and after talking about it with Natasha I figured it out. Galinda is a lot like Tony Stark.”

 

Someone in a far away box laughed out loud and so did Steve, and then he pointed at the box and yelled “You know what I’m talking about! You know it! She’s perky and talks a lot and, yeah… Tony is like Galinda, not Glinda, he’s still in the Galinda stage, he’s really not ready to become Glinda just yet. And you know he even went all ‘You know what, Steve? Now that we’re friends, I’ve decided to make you my new project!’ and I was like ‘Ah… How about no?’ Because, really, no.”

 

The audience laughed again.

 

“And that’s when I said ‘you really don’t have to do that’ and I am not kidding when I say that his answer was ‘I know, that’s what makes ME so nice!’ and I instantly thought…”

 

Steve turned to the audience, giving them an angelic smile, and Kristin knew exactly what song it was from the beginning.

 

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

_and let’s face it, who isn’t less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

 

Steve made a heart with his fingers, and leaped around the stage singing about helping someone be popular, he made a funny model-like pose when he sang _I’ll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys_ and batted his long lashes talking about little ways to flirt and flounce. Kristin giggled during the whole thing, tall, dark and handsome on her right covering half his face with his gloved hand, like he was trying not to laugh. Steve made the same bat-swinging motion that Kristin remembered so well when he sang about hanging with the right cohorts and being good at sports.

 

The audience laughed as Steve pranced around the stage, asking them to not be offended by his frank analysis and to instead think of it as personality dialysis. He sat back in his little chair and shook his hips a little when he sang about knowing about being popular, and that there was nothing that could stop anyone from becoming popular as well.

 

He made a graceful yet comical twirl around the stage and announced that he would make them ‘Po-pu-lar’.

 

_When I see depressing creatures_

_with unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_to think of_

Steve walked around the stage in an overly presumptuous manner, like someone who believed they were more important than they actually are.

_Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don’t make me laugh!_ And at this he actually giggled.

 

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand when he sang about them being popular, and then with the same hand he gestured to himself when he sang that it was shrewd to be popular. Then he pointed at the box he had seen earlier and sang to it that though whoever was there protested their disinterest, he knew they would accept their popularity, then leapt around the stage and stood on the edge of the chair.

 

_You’ll be popular!_

_Just not quite as popular_

_As me!_

 

The orchestra finished the song, and Steve stood on the very edge of the wooden chair, as the crowd cheered.

 

Kristin was very impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I can't find anyone who does what I wrote, but here's some inspiration from the woman herself!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmcKIJgSkgk


	4. Track 4: Mr. Sandman/Can't take my eyes off you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve makes confessions part 1

Steve got off from the chair and sat on it, the same girl with silver hair appeared with a water bottle and he thanked her and took a small sip from it, then put it down and smiled and waved at the audience.

“Hi.” He giggled, and everybody laughed. “I have a little story, it’s story time. When I was really young, like 20 years ago...”

Steve made a face, tall, dark and handsome next to Kristin snorted.

“I used to sit by my window, all alone at night, while my mother worked the night shift at the hospital and thought that her skinny child was sleeping early, and looked at the stars.

 

Now I know this song is from ’54 and I was as cold as an Alaskan graveyard by then, but this is pretty much what I would think to myself when I sat by my window at night when I was seven years old…

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_make them the cutest that I’ve ever seen_

_give them two lips like roses in clover_

_then tell me that my lonesome nights are over_

 

The chorus came to life then, singing along with Steve as he looked up at the ceiling as if he were looking at the night sky.

 

_Sandman, I’m so alone_

_Don’t have nobody to call my own_ , Steve put his hands together as if in prayer, and then held on to himself.

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

A xylophone played slowly the tune to the song, as the chorus hummed in tune with it, and Steve swayed a little in his chair.

 

 _Mr. Sandman,_ and then the chorus replied with a long, adorable ‘Yeeeees?’ _Bring me a dream_

_Give them a pair of eyes with a ‘come-hither’ gleam_

_Give them a lonely heart like Pagliacci_ , Steve pouted, and then twirled an imaginary lock of hair on his finger.

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

_Sandman, someone to hold_

_would be so peachy before I’m too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman bring me, please, please, please_ , he put his hands together again and looked up at the ceiling.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

The music continued, but changed a little, meaning that Steve would probably sing something else.

“A year later, when I started school, I met Bucky. And he was my very best friend from then on.” Steve smiled. “And then when I turned 15 I started noticing things were different. Like the way he looked at me sometimes, and how I’d get unusually nervous when he was around me sometimes.”

 

Kristin brought a hand to her chest, was Captain America saying what she thought he was saying? Was Captain America admitting that he had been attracted to his best friend?

 

“And you know what’s funny? It turns out, a year before the war, I discovered Bucky had been feeling the exact same way! It was fantastic! All these years and it turns out we were pretty much after the same thing!” Steve grinned, and the first notes of ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’ began playing.

 

Steve reached out with his hand to what Kristin perceived as an imaginary Bucky Barnes as he sang, and then balled his hand into a first and brought it to his chest during the ‘heaven to touch’ verse. When he sang ‘ _I wanna hold you so much_ ’ he held on to himself again, closing his eyes.

 

_At long last, love has arrived_

_and I thank God I’m alive_ , he sang, and looked at the ceiling again. _You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you._

 

 _Pardon the way that I stare;_ he waggled his eyebrows, the people on the front who could actually see the gesture laughed.

_There’s nothing else to compare_

_the sight of you leaves me weak,_ in a motion that made it seem like his knees had given in, he slumped on his chair.

 

He made a choked noise at ‘ _there are no words left to speak’_ and swayed in his chair again during the rest of the verse, until the music changed, then he stood up and strutted around the stage, the chorus clapped their hands and danced in their spot along with the music, then sang along with Steve, who’s voice had turned from soft to a bit seductive, as he sang to his imaginary Bucky Barnes that he loved him and needed him to warm his lonely nights, and he got on his knees, begging said imaginary Bucky to trust him.

 

_Oh pretty baby, don’t let me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

 

Steve stood up, gazing into the distance, let out one last and soft ‘ _You’re just too good to be true’_ , sighed and looked down as the music ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sandman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DlHmoYP7V4  
> Can't take my eyes off you (I cut it a bit, because it was mashed with Mr. Sandman here, so yeah xD If I were a guy I would probably record all these songs myself or something)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXzVWanQ2ec


	5. Track 5: Wishing you were somehow here again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve confesses things part the second

“Next thing I know,” Steve continued as soon as the music ended, “Bucky is being drafted, and goes to war. And I get my measurements taken and sent to Camp Lehigh for boot camp! They gave me a serum, some injections, some bright lights, and I’m storming an Italian HYDRA base and rescuing my best guy! And then a train happened, and a plane in the Arctic happened… I wake up 70 years later and I went to visit Bucky’s memorial…”

 

The stage turned dark, and a far away chapel bell could be heard. Kristin tensed, and tall, dark and handsome next to her seemed to tense as well.

 

“I initially thought he was getting his memorial in Washington with all the other empty graves but he was placed in a small graveyard, next to his father and his mother, and his sisters and his brother… Becky and Jackie and Johnny and Bucky… Yes, I know how that sounds, his parents were creative!” Steve smiled sadly.

 

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once my friend,_ a pause, Steve sighed, _my lover_

_Then my world was shattered_

 

Steve’s face displayed so many different feelings as he sang, and this time, unlike in the first ballad he sang, Kristin cried freely, because this she understood the most, losing someone that meant so much to you, having that loss so close to your heart, so fresh in your mind. Sometimes it did seem as if you just dreamed; sometimes the person you lost would somehow be there by your side.

 

She looked away at ‘ _Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would’_ and didn’t notice that the handsome man next to her was staring at Steve as if he wanted to stand up and just _hold him_. Steve shut his eyes tightly during ‘ _Dreaming of you won’t help me to do all that you dreamed I could’_ and then he walked slowly across the stage.

 

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_ and at this, Steve smiled sadly.

_You were warm and gentle_

 

There was a short pause, with only music, where Steve gently wiped his eyes with his shirt’s sleeve, and that’s when Kristin looked up at him again. The violins started again and Steve sang powerfully, as if demanding to know why the past couldn’t just die. And he kept the same demanding tone as he sang ‘ _Try to forgive, teach me to live’_ , and continued almost until the end.

 

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across_

_the wasted years_

 

_Help me say “Goodbye”_

_Help me say “Goodbye”_

 

The last sentence was sung in a whisper, which then increased its tone along with the music that ended the song. The whole audience was either in tears or doing a standing ovation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you were somehow here again with the marvelous Michael Crawford *-*  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ecs2eYTsF8


End file.
